Maximum Ride: THE BEGINNING OF THE END
by Izzyrm121
Summary: Max has just gotten back from a vacation. The rest of the flock has changed immensely, and the only people who seem the same are Dylan and Angel... Whats going on?


MAXIMUM RIDE: THE BEGINNING OF THE END

Chapter One

_Max's Point of view_

Dylan looked at me through his sunglasses. His face perfectly aligned in anxiety. He had a wide smile pasted across his face, which shown his stunning, perfect white teeth. His arms were outstretched toward me, so his jacket was flying in the back of him. He wore Capri's and a white button up dress shirt. "Max!" He sighed. His feet ran across the thick, cement floor, making a crunch sound with every step. I was a couple of yards away from him, but it made no difference. His arms were around me in less than a second, only pulling away to take in the details of my face.

"Dylan," I greeted. My face was nonchalant, showing no emotion. His smile widened even more when he heard me say his name.

"Are you okay? What happened? I heard the rest of the flock say you were on a vacation. They wouldn't tell me where you were. I was extremely worried." He stated. His smile changed into a straight face. The flock didn't tell Dylan where I was because _they _didn't know where I was. And, sorry, but no: I will not tell _you_ where I was either.

"Yes, I am okay… And what happened there was none of your business. I was on a vacation." I answered him slyly.

We were in an airport… I can NOT tell you where. Nor can I go into any more detail about it. All I can say is that I had just arrived from a plane (yes I know, but Jeb said I should lie low from now on) and the rest of the flock was supposed to meet me there. But, knowing Dylan, he had probably disobeyed the rules and flew like there was no tomorrow there.

I scanned the rest of the airport, hoping to find someone. Fang. I was a little worried about Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel, but not as much as for Fang.

"Uh… Can you tell me where you were?" He sounded like a whiny first-grader. Exactly why he was NOT my soul-mate. His hands were on my shoulders and he was searching my eyes for some way in.

I sighed.

"No," I snapped, and began to walk. I decided the best way to get rid of Dylan was to get into some type of crowd. I passed an old lady with overalls and a hat filled with flowers. I passed another lady, but this time a youth, who whore- I mean _wore_ skinny jeans and a short shirt that could've been a bra. Unfortunately, she was blonde.

Way to be stereotypical right?

I looked back and noticed that Dylan was pushing through the crowd the same way I was, transfixed on me. He could have been Barack Obama, either way; I would still have hated him. I pulled my hood on so it covered my eyes and cast a shadow on my nose. I stopped walking and pretended to be fascinated at my shoes.

Dylan walked right past me and went farther into the crowd. I snickered at how brilliantly it had worked out. I kept my hood on, and pushed through the crowd, heading in the other direction of the way Dylan was heading.

I finally made it to the place where I had arrived and sat down in one of the seats. I laid my head backwards, causing the hood to fall off.

Right then, Fang burst around the corner, sprinting faster than I had ever seen. He was running so quick, his hair looked like it had been combed in a backwards Mohawk.

I smiled at the sight of him.

Like a cartoon, he came to a screeching stop right in front of me, his sneakers squealing on the floor. He didn't even say hi. He took me in his arms, bridal style, and kissed me. More than once. All over my face. By then, my face was redder than a strawberry.

"I missed you," I said, my voice muffled in between kisses.

"Uh-huh," He snickered. _That's all he has to say? I was gone for three months and all he says is 'uh-huh'?_

In a couple of seconds, Dylan rounded the corner with the rest of the flock. Fang let me drop to the floor, out of his arms.

I was too occupied with Fangs face, I didn't see his clothes. He wore tan shorts, with pockets on the bottom of either side. He wore a long, tight shirt that was darkly camouflaged. He wore sandals, which barely covered his feet.

I looked at his legs. _OH! HIS LEGS…_

He had built a lot of muscle over the three months I hadn't seen him. And hair. His legs were scoured in hair. He had grown several inches so now; he was a full torso taller than me now.

Angel came first; she looked at me, then Fang and then giggled something knowingly. She wore a purple dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was curled, and went down to the middle of her back. She wore black flip-flops.

Nudge was next. She had skinny jeans and a yellow T-shirt. Her hair was straightened and had brown highlights tinted on the back.

Then came Gazzy and Iggy. Gazzy looked like Gazzy, with his husky pants, and his sweatshirt with Abercrombie pasted on the front.

Iggy was the most surprising. He had cleaned up greatly. He lost a lot of weight, and his hair was longer. He no longer had sunglasses on, so he revealed his stunning silver-blue eyes. The weirdest part about his eyes though, was he was looking. In my direction. Straight at me.

I ignored everyone's greetings and walked past them. Straight toward Iggy. His eyes followed me the entire way. Disbelief was personified on me as I outstretched my arms. "Iggy. Are you still blind?" My voice was shaky.

"No," He confirmed. A wide smile played across his cheeks.

I looked at him and noticed he had grown too. Not as tall as Fang, but taller than me. My eyes welled up in tears. "That's great," I rasped. I jumped into his arms and wept in his shoulder. He patted the back of my hair, comforting me.

After a while of just standing there in the same position, I let go of him and wiped my cheeks. He smelled good… Was he wearing cologne?

"Yes, as you may have noticed, lots has changed, Max."

**Ha ha ha. I love writing cliffhangers. You know that M rated fic I would be writing? Well guess what? This is it. I hope you guys like it so far.**


End file.
